I Love Him
by momiji12
Summary: kagome can't seem to find a way to confess to inuyasha.then she realizes one sick day can become the best day of her life.... lemom inuyashaxkagome....


I love him then why can't I tell him?

"Inuyasha….." why can't I finish that phrase?

"Yeah Kagome did you need something?" she jumped hearing him answer her in a whisper. He sounded close where is he? Where am I? Oh! That's right I got a fever and was sent back to my time to recover. Since nobody was home Inuyasha had to stay with me

"Sorry I know you were only supposed to bring me back no stay and babysit me ….." I couldn't finishing my sentence I was captures by his eyes filled with worry and something else what was it? Compassion? Pity? No…love?

Did Inuyasha love me? No Inuyasha only loves Kikyo I had finally understood that after shedding so many tears from his rejection. That was the reason why I stayed quite never speaking of my feelings for this hayou by my side. No!!!...that was not it; it wasn't because of Kikyo it was simply because she was a coward afraid that if he knew he would leave, truly reject her, afraid she would find herself alone without the love of her life, her one and only love.

Unfortunately an unrequited love, but a love in all………she had to know for some reason .she feared him leaving her yet when the jewel was completed he would still leave her she had to know if that was true…

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT KAGOME!!!! I want to stay here by your side. What the hell is wrong with you why wouldn't I stay here and help you get better!? It's not the first time this happens remember, your important to me I would stay by your side through sickness and health I will always protect you, you stupid woman!!!" when he finished Inuyasha started processing what he said and started blushing.

With those words he just said to her she felt tears coming so she closed her eyes. She was happy the love of her life had just said she was important to him what else can any girl want? Inuyasha stood up and turned around.

"I see you must want to sleep, if you need anything just call me ok I will be at the kitchen..."he whispered as he started walking to the door.

"Inuyasha when the jewel in complete what will you do? Will you leave -?"She was cut off by something soft and warms a scent she could recognize from miles away was filling her lungs he was KISSING her; she was afraid to open her eyes, afraid she might be dreaming.

Then his lips started to move sucking on her lower lip. This felt so right this felt so _good _she unconsciously let out a soft moan. That's when he freed her lips she helplessly let out a whimper from the loss of contacted.

She opened her eyes and looked that Inuyasha trying to make eye contact but he kept shifting his gaze away from her.

"Do you want me to leave when we complete the jewel?"His eyes seemed to have lost their usual shine, the shine that showed his determination to work to reach his goal. They were begging me, yelled at me to not answer his question.

But I had to answer because this might be the only chance in my life to open my heart to him.

"Of course I don't ….Inuyasha I lo-.."Again I was cut off by his emotion-filled eyes.

I didn't finish my sentence yet something in his eyes told me he was overjoyed that I didn't want him to leave. I dint know how but in that second Inuyasha was cupping my cheek caressing it with his finger while his other hand lifted my chin so I was facing him straight in the eyes.

Every time he strokes my cheek a shiver went down my spine not used to this kind of touch from Inuyasha. Then unconsciously I leaned in to his hand closing my eyes that's when he kissed me again.

This time it was different it wasn't as gentle as the first, it held more passion, more need...as he sucked on my lower lips I felt his tongue asking for entrance. When I didn't open my mouth he ended the kiss pushing me away. As he looked at me I felt heat crossing to my cheeks making then bright pink by my embarrassment. Seeing my reaction Inuyasha couldn't suppress a chuckle.

".you. "he said to her as he leaned in and kissed her again.

This time it wasn't by surprise she knew he was going to kiss her, because he took his time to meet her lips. He first pressed their foreheads together and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was gentle at first then he captured her lower lips sucked and nibbled on it. She was helpless by his actions her just moaned in the kiss. Then he licked her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. She obliged and opened her mouth and his tongue quickly entered to play with the inside of her mouth, teasing her tongue until she couldn't stop her tongue from moving with his. They parted when the needed to breathe again.

Their kiss seemed to have ended too soon. She felt as if she was in some sort of high. She wanted him to make her feel that way again.

"I want you Kagome, I _need_ you now." the kiss didn't seem to be enough for him either just like her, he wanted more.

Before she could do anything his lips were on her neck sucking it teasing it with his tongue. Then down her collarbone to her chest…unbuttoning her blouse, removing it, teasing her, licking every part of her chest until the pleasure started numbing her. The only thing she could do was call his name and moan.

Then she felt his claw teasing her womanhood…wait .when did he take her pants off she didn't care and dismissed that thought the second it came. Then she heard a snap sound and knew he had destroyed her underwear.

Realizing she had her eyes closed, she finally opened her eyes. That's when she saw it his eyes the golden orbs, which she grew to love, filled with lust and more important unwavering love. She smiled at that thought.

He was on top of her in her bed smiling back at her. With that smile she summoned enough courage to start pulling at his cloth stating that he was still dressed, unlike her. Inuyasha chuckled and helped her take his clothes off.

When they were done he started to nibble on her nipple making her gasp in pleasure arching her back pushing more of herself inside his mouth. That's when she finally felt him, felt how hard and big he was, and unlike most girls she wasn't afraid, she was proud that he wanted her so much.

"Inuyasha ...I need you, I want you..." she begged him to make her his right now.

That's when she felt his fingers playing with her womanhood. She gasped as his fingers entered her moving in and out of her. This felt good his actions where giving her so much pleasure. But she wanted _him _not his fingers.

"Ah! ...no Inuyasha I want you...I want to feel you...To become one with you "she pleaded him.

"Are you ready?"He said to her as he spread her legs apart. His eyes seemed afraid of the answer.

She was so overwhelmed with emotions she couldn't speak so she just cupped his face and kissed him with as much passion and need she could ever hold.

Hoping that was enough of an answer she pushed him away looking at him straight in the eyes. He nodded and gave her a crooked smile.

He started entering her; he stopped when he reached her barrier. She knew why he stopped he didn't want to hurt her and braking her virgin barrier was going to be very painful.

"Don't you dare stop Inuyasha, I you love me you won't stop..." she said to him in a firm voice he looked at her for a few minutes and continued. He went completely inside her stopping when he saw he face filled with pain.

"I love you, Kagome...I love you so much, now you're mine and belong to no one but me."He kept whispering phrase of love in her ear to subside the pain she was feeling. When she felt no more pain she nodded and Inuyasha started to move.

Inuyasha moved slowly to make sure Kagome wasn't lying and she was actually in pain. The only thing he got where moans that filled the whole room. Music to his dog ears, telling him that she was ok, not only ok but that she liked it.

"Inu…..yasha, more …ah!!! More … faster …. Faster!!" she begged him to not hold back.

Inuyasha's self control cracked hearing her say does words. Forgetting the reason why he was holding back rammed faster into her. Loving the sensation of her walls tightening around him. He loved her, not just her body….but Kagome herself. Sure making love to her made him feel good but he wouldn't have cared if she rejected him he would still love her…always ….forever. With that in his mind he couldn't help but moan a sweet I love you in her ear.

When he finished said that Kagome had her first climax. Tightening her walls around him, he had no choice than to climax from all the pleasure she was giving him.

When they finished climaxing Kagome fell asleep from all the pleasure of her first time. Still wrapped around her true love and being held by him feeling his body on top of her as she drifted off to sleep.

………….

When Kagome opened her eyes she instinctively searched for Inuyasha in her bed. Remembering what had happened yesterday her cheeks began to blush as she felt the heat rise in her face. Only to find herself alone in her bed wearing her pajamas.

"Could it all have been a dream? Inuyasha never loved me...Of course he doesn't love me!!!How could I think something like _that_ could ever happen between him and me!!?" She mentally cursed herself for actually believing Inuyasha could love her.

After cursing at herself a bit more she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." she said

Her mother walked in,"Kagome I see your awake. Are you feeling better, honey?" She asked her as she closed the door and walked in to sit next to her daughter.

"Yeah mom I'm feeling a lot better… How was your trip?" she tried to force a smile but the thought of Inuyasha not being by her side made it almost impossible.

Her mom took a deep breath and let out a sigh."If you're wondering about Inuyasha he'll be back in a second. I asked him to pick up some medicine for you. Honestly it was the only way to get the boy out of this room. He seemed worried, when we came back we found him leaning on the bed looking at you sleeping. Your fever had gone down but he still seemed worried asking if you were ok."

'I see…. So he really didn't leave me ..."unable to hide the smile forming in her face she looked at her mom. Asking her a silent question only she could grant.

Her mom looked at her daughter and smiled, understanding what her daughter had wordlessly asked her. "When he comes back I'll ask him to come upstairs so he can take care of you. I need to go take grandpa to the hospital for his monthly checkup and take Souta to a friend's house so he won't disturb your rest. Ok?"The only thing Kagome could do was smile at how well her mom knew her.

When Inuyasha came back he went straight to Kagome's room after talking to her mom. When he opened the door a walked inside her found Kagome lying down in bed looking at him and smiling.

'Your mother told me to come here and stay until she comes back from the hospital with your grandfather." He said not looking at her.

'Inuyasha …I need to tell you something, but please don't get angry and storm out of this room ok?"She asked determined to tell him her feelings. Tears starting to come out of her eyes, but determined to keep them back until she told him.

Inuyasha just looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Sure I promise I won't get angry. Just tell me Kagome I'm sure I'll understand, and if I don't then you can just sit me right?"His face looked gentle yet, it showed pain for some reason.

"Inuyasha I- I- I love you Inuyasha ...I have always loved you since the day we met till today..."she closed her eyes letting the tears run free afraid if his reaction.

"This had to be done. He had the right to know even if it meant the end of our relationship!!" she told herself in her mind.

When he didn't leave she opened her eyes to see him...His silver white hair flowing down his shoulders, her golden eyes looking straight at her, trying to find out if she was telling the truth…then his mouth, his mouth had turned into a grin just a few seconds after she opened her eyes.

"I know you love me Kagome. I always knew you loved me that's why I felt guilty about leaving you for Kikyo…"Kagome's eyes snapped opened as he said that first phrase...he knew…he knew all along that she loved him. Then maybe he won't leave now...Maybe he will stay by her side either way.

"I knew you loved me …but I never had anything to confirm it …. That is until yesterday..."as he said those words Kagome's eyes widened and his smile grew a few centimeters.

"I made you mine Kagome... yesterday you confirmed to me that you truly loved me. And we became one mind, body, and soul. I made love to you for the first time" those words made me realize that it wasn't a dream it was real …wait…that means that when he said he loved me ..It was true...He loves me!!! INUYASHA LOVES ME!!!

"I love you Kagome Higurashi will you accept me?" he asked her looking at her with his love filled eyes.

Kagome couldn't do anything just cry seeing that the love if her life just said those words. That he just told her that he loved her, the love she believed was impossible to a=obtain just asked her to accept him.

"I love you Inuyasha, I loved you backed then, now and, forever..." with that said she closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

And they started to make love to one another again. Murmuring words of love to one another as they performed the oldest dance of earth once again…..


End file.
